


Bestrafe mich

by Rammnova



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammnova/pseuds/Rammnova
Summary: A one shot from the mutter tour and a relationship has been going on between Reesh and Chris for quite some time.





	Bestrafe mich

It was the winter of 2001, they just finished another show in the US and were on their way back to the dressing room. Richard could feel Christoph walking behind him, he knew he was gonna get it bad that night. He teased his boyfriend a lot more than he should have. Plus he knew he was a little over friendly with female fans that night but only cuz he wanted to make Chris jealous and it worked. Chris walked a little faster to get to his prey and clutched into the fabric of Richard's stage custom and whispered in his ear with a tone that washed Richard with lust and fear at the same time and it made his blood rushing south. 

"You're in deep shit trouble tonight, do you hear me you little slut?" 

"yes master" he swallowed hard. 

Then he walked past the guitarist and went to take a shower. Richard could never take his showers in the dressing room cuz then everyone would see All the bruises and bite marks that were caused by his dominant. While their bandmates knew about their relationship, they didn't know anything about the dom/sub part. Both Richard and Chris were content like that, they agreed that what went on in their bed was no one's business even if it was so loud and full of screaming.  
"Reesh can you give me a towel? I forgot to bring one in here with me" Chris called with his head poked out of the bathroom. Richard was sitting and talking to Paul while smoking. He stood up and said "yeah I'm coming"  
He picked a towel and went by the bathrooms door and gave it to his lover "it's not fair, I wanted to be washed by you"  he pouted.  
Chris was really mad at him but couldn't also help it and not look at his pretty boy with love and admiration. "oh baby don't worry, when I'm done with you tonight, you WILL be washed by me. I won't wash you with water tho"  He had that evil grin on his face again. Richard stared at him with dark eyes, he was getting a pretty obvious boner and thought to himself that he needed to jerk of before anyone sees it, Chris who looked like he knew what the smaller man was thinking, looked at the bulge in his pants and back into his eyes saying with a wicked smile "oh no no my pretty little boy... you won't touch yourself, you know that I'll know if you disobey me and you'll be in a bigger trouble that you already are,  is that clear?" 

"ahuh... " Richard mumbled.  
" use your words little one, is that clear?"  
He was getting mad again.  
"y-yes sir" Richard strutted. 

"good baby. Now go" he said and shut the door in Richard's face. 

Richard stood there and took couple of deep breaths. 

"everything alright there Reeshy?" Paul asked. 

"huh? Yeah yeah, just tired." He answered.

"I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight, I saw the way the lover boy was looking at you from behind his drums" Paul grinned. 

Richard gave him a small smile and went to change. When they got back to the hotel, they said goodnight and everyone went to their room, Richard and Chris as well. Chris opened the door to their shared room and stepped aside stating with a cold tone "ladies first" 

Richard loved being called like that, he loved every bit of kink that Chris gave him but that night was different, the drummer seemed really mad. He entered the room and Chris as well. He shut the door and locked it and gripped Richard by his hair and pinned him to the wall. 

"So you had some extra little fun teasing me tonight, didn't you?" His beautiful eyes were burning as he wrapped his hand around Richard's throat. 

"I swear to God, Chris it was-" 

"A A A... tonight you only refer to me as master, understood?"

"yes Master... it was nothing, it was just a joke, they mean nothing to me, non of those women, it's only you master, I'm all yours. my whole being is yours" He begged as his bright blue eyes stared at Chris's eyes. 

Chris looked at him with fire and anger and lust and love in his eyes at the same time. 

"A joke, huh? let's see if it's funny... strip down and go kneel by the bed" he shoved Richard in the middle of the room. He did as he was told. He knelt by the bed completely naked, he was still wearing his makeup from the show tho. Chris went to his suite case and looked for something, after a while he came back with a pair of metal hand coughs and a leather collar and dumped them on the bed then went and stood up in front of the kneeling submissive body who was looking down at the floor. 

"look at me" his voice was harsh but quiet. 

Richard looked up, Chris was beautiful when he was angry, he had that wild rage on his face and that animalistic look in his eyes. 

"you know what to do" He whispered. 

And Richard did know what to do, he dared to move his shaky hands and started fumbling with Chris's belt, he took it out and put it on his own palms and held his arms out to his master and whispered "bitte Meister, bestrafe mich" 

"Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked without moving. 

"Yes Master" The submissive whispered with his arms still held out. 

"Tell me" he sounded very cold. 

"Because I f-flirted with those women and I teased you on stage" he breathed out. 

Christoph picked up the belt from his palms and commanded "get on the bed, on all fours" 

The guitarist did as he was told, then Chris picked up the coughs and tightened them around his wrists, he then fastened the collar tightly around Richard's neck. It was tighter than usual but Richard didn't dare to protest. 

"What will you do while I beat the disobedience out of you, little whore?" He whispered into Richard's ear, his hot breath brushing over the younger man's skin, driving him crazy. 

"I will count, Master" 

Chris didn't respond to that, instead he laid the first lash on Richard's round ass. The smaller man gasped "one... two... three..."   
He continued counting until twenty-five. Chris saw what the lashes were causing, his baby's ass was bleeding at the end of the wounds. 

"Is your joke still funny?" he yelled angrily and gripped the back of Richard's hair, he whined loudly "n-no master" 

"Are you laughing?" He yelled again staring into his eyes. 

The same answer was repeated. 

"You're mine you little slut, do you understand?" he cupped Richard's chin harshly and stared into his eyes, they were red with pain and tears. 

"Yes Master, I'm yours... Only yours" tears rolled down his face. 

Chris gripped harder on his face "Don't you dare cry, I see anymore tears Richard, I swear to god I'll make every inch of your pretty little body bleed" 

Richard sniffed and took a deep breath trying to stop his tears and looked back up at him. 

"Good" Chris's expression was now a lot softer. "now arms up by the head board and lie on your stomach" he did as he was told again. Chris straddled his ass and bend down started kissing the back of his neck the bit on his shoulder so hard and licked the Bruise he made. Richard moaned and shivered like the little slut he was, Chris smiled and continued his way slowly down and bit and licked every inch of his back then started slowly kissing and licking his sides knowing they were his weak spots. "you like it when I lick you like that, don't you slut?" 

Richard moaned beautifully "Yes Master please keep doing that" 

He was now kissing his pretty ass chicks and licked on his bruises and the blood he drew earlier. It tasted metallic and salty and so wrong but Chris loved it, he could eat Richard up every day. Richard writhed under him and whimpered loudly. 

"on your knees whore" he commanded and watched Richard getting on his knees, he arched his back down and spread his knees a bit and looked back at a fully dressed Christoph. "Master p-please..."   
Chris stood on his knees behind him and smacked his ass hard, Richard moaned with pleasure.  
"Master please what?" He asked as he landed another smack on his ass. 

"Fuck me... please" He begged and spread his knees further apart. 

"ooh look at my little slut spreading his pretty legs for me. fucking comes later baby boy, for now I wanna show you why your mine"   
He bend down and started licking Richard's ass again, kissed the back of his thighs harshly and bit him, Richard made all these pretty noises as he begged him. Chris took his ass chicks in hands and spread them apart licking between them, Richard whimpered and gasped at the drummer's actions. Chris took it a step further and licked around his tight little hole. Richard screamed as Chris inserted his tounge inside his hole. It was completely inhumane and harsh and Richard loved it "master... oh... Fuck... shit,,, please..."  he screamed and clutched his hands hard into the head board. 

"I'm gonna make you cum with only my tounge, do you like that? huh pretty?" he spanked Richard hard. The submissive screamed and begged for more  "yes yes Master please... please I need to cum"   

"Oh my sweet baby, you know what happens if you cum without permission, hmm?" He said and started licking and fucking Richard's hole with his expert tounge. 

Richard was a moaning screaming mess under him, he bit on his own arm to stop his screaming. He felt the build in his stomach as his whole body clenched at Chris's tounge. 

"God... Master please... please let me cum" 

Chris gripped his thighs and licked him again "can any woman make you scream and whimper like this? Can they make you beg like this?"  he smacked hard on the wounds again. 

"no... no master no one can... o-only you, please" 

He inserted two fingers inside him and said harshly "Tell my who do you belong to" 

"y-you master I belong to you" he was a mess. 

"That's right baby, you're my little slut, say it and you can cum" he thrusted harder with his fingers. 

"I'm your little slut m-master, only y-yours" he panted. 

"cum for me baby boy, come one, give me all you got" he whispered and pushed his fingers deeper. That was it for Richard, he exploded while screaming and pushing himself back on Chris's fingers. He rode his hight and couldn't stay on his knees anymore, he shot his load on the bed and fell on it with numbness, his heart was jumping out of his chest. Chris laid beside him and took him in his arms. After a minute when Richard could finally breath he looked up at Chris's lips, he whined like a bratty child and Chris smiled and started kissing him, Richard could taste his own blood on Chris's tounge that was invading his mouth. It was so hot it almost gave him another orgasm. 

"Please take your clothes of, master. I need to feel your skin on mine" 

Chris smiled at him. "Anything for my baby"  he took his clothes of and when he was naked he crawled between Richard's already spread out legs, Richard could feel his erection, it caused him to pant and moan. He looked at him and picked his head up to shove it in Chris's neck and licked him there and bit slightly at his earlobe.  
"I'm the one who bites you, not the other way around, my pretty little pet" he smiled and forced Richard's head back into the pillow, then reached for the nightstand to pick the box of condoms. 

"No... No condoms, I need to feel you, please let me feel you" Richard begged with his eyes as well as his words. 

"you want me to fuck you bareback? hmm?" he rubbed his nose against Richard's and continued low and lewd "cum inside your tight little ass?" 

"do it master, fuck me" Richard spread his legs and clutched harder into the headboard. 

"Aww look at my beautiful horny pet, but baby that's not how you ask for a favor, is it?" he whispered and bit Richard's bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth then looked back at him. 

"Master p-please fuck me bareback" he panted and pushed his hips up to rub their erections together. Christoph swallowed, Richard had that effect on him, specially when he was all good and plaint and spread out underneath him, he was too much for Christoph, too beautiful and sweet but wild and horny at the same time.  
"As my little whore wishes" he smirked and took himself in hand and pushed his cock inside the tight sloppy flesh. Richard moaned loud and arched his back. 

"I fuck you twice a day, sometimes even more, and you're still as tight as you were the first time,,,," Chris panted and started moving, slowly at first so it could grow greedy and noisy. "please master, harder... deeper,,, please"  his voice was hoarse from all the screaming he did before but he was still moaning prettily and his voice alone drove Chris crazy.  
"that's it pretty, moan for me, feel me inside you" he panted as he slammed his hips even harder, he bend down and bit at Richard's Nippes and licked the bruise. Richard screamed and tightened his legs around his waist forcing him deeper, Chris groaned at the feel of the tight hole around his cock. Richard screamed as the dominant kept hitting the sweet spot deep inside him. He could feel he was close to his second orgasm. 

"harder, p-please... please ff-fuck me harder" he begged again while screaming. Chris could say Richard was close judging by the fact that the man underneath him couldn't even make a coherent sentence any more. The expression on Richard's face alone could make Christoph cum, it was a mix between pain and pleasure, it was sinful and angelic at the same time, it was the most beautiful sight Chris ever laid eyes on.  
"Do you want to cum first baby?" he panted between hard slams. 

"yes yes pleeeease let me cum first master... P-please... "  

Chris took his beloved's hard and pretty member in hand and stroked him while slamming as hard and deep as possible." cum for me sweetheart, come on baby boy, cum for your Master" Ricard came in Chris's hand while screaming, the sight was enough for Chris himself to follow him into the high, he came hard and filled Richard's pretty hole with the thick white fluid. They were both panting like crazy, Chris freed Richard's hands from the coughs and tried to move but Richard wrapped his legs around his waist again, this time with difficulty cuz he was too numb. "no no please don't go, stay with me, please" 

Chris smiled at him "I'm not going anywhere, angel. Inside of you is my own pretty little heaven. Why would I wanna leave?"  he kissed his lips. 

"baby I'm just gonna flip us, you'll suffocate if I lie on you for long" he slowly flipped them on their sides, they were face to face again. Chris kissed his nose and forehead and lips. "I'm sorry if I hurt you" he kissed his shoulder which was decorated with a dark purple bite mark.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you, I know you hate it when I get too friendly with others" he smiled and looked at Chris's lips. The drummer smiled at his eye's direction and kissed his lips again, their tongues were slowly dancing with each other while they both made pleasured noises, Chris broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes and pushed his hair of his face, "What would I do without you?"  he whispered and fondled Richard's cheeks with the back of his hands. Richard only smiled and closed his eyes.  
"you're the Air I breath Richard. I'd die without you. I'd die if one day you're not mine anymore" he brushed his thumb slowly on Richard's eyebrow and then his eyelids, Richard opened his eyes, there was tear in them.  
"I'll always be yours Chris, hey,,, look at me, " he put his hand on the side of Chris's beautiful and sad face and pressed their foreheads together "I'm lost without you, I'm nothing if I'm not yours. Hell I can't handle it when you pull your cock out of me after you fuck me, how do you think I can live without your constant presence in my life?" he whispered quietly and wrapped his hands around Chris's neck and pushed him back, this time he flipped them so he was on top of Chris straddling him with the drummer still inside him. Richard laid his head on his lover's shoulder, Chris wrapped one arm around his waist and the other in his hair playing with them as he whispered into his baby's ear "I love you Richard, I love you with every cell in my body, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on your pretty face and when I got to know you, I fell for you so hard that I think I hurt my head and went fuckin crazy for you" 

Richard laughed against his ear and kissed it lightly. It was a beautiful sound and made Christoph tighten his arms around him. Richard moved himself and pushed his ass down against Chris's cock to force it deeper. It wasn't out of Lust, he just needed to feel Christoph all the way through. Completely feel him. "don't go"  he whispered into his master's ear. 

"I won't, angel. I will never go. Sleep my beautiful Prince" 

And they both drift off wrapped around each other.


End file.
